An Evening to Remember
by InsideYourDreams24
Summary: Jasper tries to attack Renesmee and ends up biting Esme, Carlisle snaps. A horrible mistake from two crucial POVs.
1. Bella

**A/N: Okay, I made this like foreeeever ago and I'm just now uploading it. Please be nice, this was the first fanfic I ever made. It's from two different POVs because, well, I like telling things from all sides of the story. Please comment if you think I should write from Jasper's POV, I'm not sure if that would be over kill or not....anways, PLEASE review!!**

***~IYD24~***

* * *

**Scarred: Jasper's Never-Ending Struggle**

Another day of bliss was coming to an end, only to continue into another blissful night. We were all in the living room, simply enjoying each other's company. We were standing near each other, which might have been awkward with humans, but we enjoyed being together as a family. I looked at Renesmee only to find that she had fallen asleep on the carpet by the couch. I marveled at my wondrous daughter, a small angel right in front of my eyes.

"She's so beautiful" I said with a sigh, not caring if everyone already knew.

"Yes," Edward replied with a smile, "and she's ours." He gave me a kiss, which never failed to send chills down my spine.

I continued to watch Renesmee sleep as she gave the occasional twitch. All of the sudden, Renesmee flung out her right arm, this time colliding with her tin cup of blood. The tin can flew into the couch, a huge dent in its side. As it fell to the floor, the dent cut straight through the cup, spilling red over the cracks in front of my daughter.

The scent of fresh human blood filled the room as the thick red liquid started to stain the pure white carpet. I immediately caught my breath; after all, I was just as thirsty as everyone else. At nearly the same time, I heard a sharp gasp and spun my head in the direction in which it came from. Jasper was standing there, with a look that I'd seen only once before. I looked back in horror at my beautiful Renesmee, sleeping peacefully by the pool of dark blood.

Suddenly Esme, from some maternal instinct, jumped if front of Jasper as he lunged towards her, his eyes far beyond reason. He ran into Esme head on, but even that wasn't enough to bring him back. He snarled defensively and came down onto her shoulder, biting into her diamond-hard skin. A single cry of pain filled the air.

"NO!!" Carlisle lunged at Jasper with a terrifying sound, almost a roar, coming from deep within him. The impact sounded like a mountain cracking in half. He shifted down into a crouch faster than I would have thought possible when I was human, his eyes only on Jasper, who mirrored him in stance and expression. Carlisle was nothing like I'd seen before, or would have ever imagined. No trace of patience or acceptance was reflected in his black and furious eyes.

They stood there for a while; teeth bared, both in a deep crouch, growls emitting from each of their chests. All anyone seemed to be able to do was stand there, frozen in complete shock. Any sudden movement from anyone could turn this into a fight.

Alice was all but silent, "Jasper!" She shrieked, more out of surprise than anger. As soon as he heard Alice's voice, Jasper shifted in her direction, still in a crouch, and let out a deep defensive snarl. Alice gasped, a blank look going across her face, and took a small step backwards. He looked at her shocked expression, and realized what he had thought. His eyes widened and he seemed like he could barely support himself. His breathing sped up and his lower lip started to tremble. Suddenly, Jasper collapsed on the floor near Alice, finally breaking some of his tension with Carlisle. Jasper stayed there for several seconds, his head hung in his hands, his knees curled up under him, his whole body trembling. I started to worry…

"Jasper?" Alice called again, this time in a quiet voice filled with concern. He suddenly snapped his head up and looked at her with such guilt and sorrow and confusion that it was as if his hold world had ended right there.

"I-I'm sorry," he choked out, his wide onyx eyes brimming with the tears that would never come. "I just- the scent, it was- it was just- so…strong." He could barely form coherent as he stared at Alice, Carlisle still wary of his every movement.

Esme trembled with pain behind her husband. The venom must hurt more than I had thought. Carlisle warily straightened out of a crouch, pulling her into a strong and protective embrace, not moving his face one inch away from the scene in front of him. His glinting, wild black eyes never moved off of Jasper, who was still curled at Alice's feet.

A few moments went by, then Alice knelt down to him, very cautiously put her small hand under his chin, and pulled his face up to hers. She looked at him with more love than I had ever seen in her eyes,

"I understand… I love you." She whispered, and ever so softly kissed Jasper on the cheek. He stared at Alice, as if trying to accept what she said. He was beyond words as he turned to Carlisle, who was still comforting Esme. Carlisle's eyes did not correspond with his crystal clear and calm voice. He spoke slowly, like a parent trying not to yell at a young child.

"It is I who should apologize for reacting so irrationally. I do not blame you my son, for your actions were because of what you are, not who you chose to be." He gave Jasper a hard and knowing stare, then looked back at Esme, who he still buried in his arms. He put his hand on her back, and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

I turned to Edward, who was concentrating on Jasper, and brought my shield down so I could talk to him privately. He immediately sensed the difference, and angled his face more towards me. Will Esme be alright? I thought quickly, before my shield snapped back into place. He turned his whole face to me, taking my hands into his and giving me a small grin and a relieved nod.

I immediately relaxed, and Jasper faced me, feeling my change in mood. He gave me a grim and deeply sorry look before turning back to Alice. They did not move, and continued to stare into each others eyes as if they were having a conversation with each other, as they had done many times .Yet I could still tell, this was different.

I looked away and turned to Carlisle who was examining Esme's shoulder with a pained look in his eyes, as he placed his cold hand over the shining crescent scar on her collarbone. She placed her free hand on his cheek and smiled in a sweet and grateful way.

"Carlisle, always my hero." She murmured, giving him a swift but passionate kiss, which he returned in a not-so swift way. It was amazing how the worst things brought people together.

They drifted out of the room, heading towards the stairs. Rosalie and Emmett, who had surprisingly not said a word the whole time, quickly and quietly, went out to the garage. Everyone seemed to be going their separate ways since there was still blood on the carpet and Carlisle, the only one that could probably handle being close enough to clean it up, was not in his best frame of mind. So I reached for Edward's hand, scooped up Renesmee (still asleep somehow) in my arms and headed back to our cottage.

I glanced at Jasper once more, and found him embraced with Alice, walking out of the room. Where he should be, I thought. As we left, I briefly wondered how everyone would feel tomorrow, but just shuddered mentally and turned away as we ran back into the woods.


	2. Carlisle

**Furious Angels: Carlisle's Long-Buried Instincts**

Another beautiful sunset was approaching as I glanced outside the window. It did not captivate me however, for my angel soon caught my attention again. She sighed thoughtfully as she turned towards Renesmee, who was sleeping by the couch. Even after all these years, Esme's beauty never failed to stun me. The way her long bronze hair hung just passed her shoulders, or the subtle yet unique curve of her chin that made her all the more astounding.

I continued staring in awe at my love when suddenly she dashed away from my side. I was catapulted back into reality as my head automatically turned to follow my precious angel. The first thing I noticed was the smell of human blood as thirst swept over me. It was a bit harder since we had all refrained from hunting, for environmental purposes. I hardly even had time to feel any burn in my throat or pooling of venom before I saw why my angel had fled from my side. Jasper ran into her head on as I watched in horror without seeming able to move. Jasper was beyond all reason from the blood that I now realized was coming out of Renesmee's tin cup. Jasper let out a ferocious snarl, and, to my disbelief, buried his teeth into  
my beloved's shoulder. All I heard was a cry that would have shattered my heart, would it have still been beating.

"NO!!" My vision suddenly went red with anger as I let out a terrible growl. How dare he?! MY angel!! I lunged at his throat, not caring if I ripped off his godforsaken head, and forced him off of her. He fell back, though I could not even tell who this demon was (nor did I care) through the red haze that clouded my vision with rage. I snarled in his face, fully prepared to rip him limb from limb for causing my angel pain. We stood each other down, though I was not in the mood for simply standing there. A distant voice came, seemingly far away, which caught the demon's attention. He turned his back, a deadly mistake in any combat.

I was about to strike when suddenly the demon fell to the ground, revealing a small, horrified figure standing by four others. It started to come back to me as confusion caused the red haze to retreat from my vision. I found myself crouched in front of Esme, Jasper on the floor in front of me. I realized in horror that I was less than a second away from attacking my own son! He continued to quaver on the floor, and I began to  
worry. Was I too late to control myself? Had I hurt him in some way while I was blinded by fury and instinct?

The figure (as I came to realize as Alice) called Jasper's name again as he finally faced upward to her. I sighed mentally, relieved that I had not caused him injury. How long I had strived to bury this animal inside me, and how easily my instincts took control of my judgment! Jasper stumbled to say anything as I realized just how much agony he was feeling; I was feeling much the same myself. I slowly pulled Esme into my arms, more for her health or my sanity I wasn't sure. I kept her there as I watched the scene in front of me. Alice knelt down to Jasper, comforting him as best she could.

"I understand... I love you." She kissed him and stayed at his side, no doubt ready to stay there for the next decade if that's what he needed. He stared blankly at her face, and then turned towards me, his eyes brimming with dry tears. I urged myself not to become angry with him again, I would NOT let my instincts take over me like that.  
"It is I who should apologize for reacting so irrationally.

"I do not blame you my son, for your actions were because of what you are, not who you chose to be." I gave him as best a look I could manage, then finally looked back at the angel in my arms.

Esme looked, as always, absolutely beautiful, but her beauty was marred by worry and pain. I stared into her liquid golden eyes and made a silent promise to myself and to her to NEVER lose control like that again. Gently, I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sealed with a kiss I thought, how ironic. I marveled at how calm she was being through all of this, how brave she was to stand in Jasper's way. I then moved my eyes down to her collarbone, only to discover a scar burning brightly on my loved one's skin. If only I could take away her pain. I softly placed my hand over her shoulder, as I felt her shiver, a rare action for our kind. She laid her hand on my cheek, and I couldn't help but lean into her hand, closing my eyes, breathing in her cinnamon sugar scent, and giving an involuntary shiver of my own. She smiled at me in a way that made my still heart soar,

"Carlisle, always my hero." She murmured, leaning up to kiss me. I kissed her back, passionately, like I hadn't in a long time. I honestly didn't care if anyone was watching. All hell could have been breaking loose and I wouldn't have noticed. She finally pulled away, and took my hand as we started for the stairs. She knew I needed to think about things alone, and we proceeded into my study where she kissed me again, and then simply stayed embraced in my arms, leaving me to my thoughts.


End file.
